Fruitful Muscles
by Zentia
Summary: An Agumon and Biyomon muscle growth story where they find some powerful fruit.


Just outside Primary Village next to a riverside in a lush forest, a picnic was being held. Everyone who was a digidestined, both old and new, along with their Digimon attended, of course. It has been about 7 months after the battle with MaloMyostismon, and it was the start of summer vacation for the Digidestined. So what better way to start off the summer with a picnic? Most of the kids, the younger ones along with Joe and Gomamon, and digimon were either taking a dip in the river or eating on a blanket near the bank of it.

Agumon had already finished eating his fill of sandwiches and riceballs, and decided to take a walk to settle down his stomach. "Okay, but don't take too long Agumon." said Tai, his partner. "Okay, I won't." the orange dinosaur replied. Agumon then started his trek north upstream along the river banks so he wouldn't get lost than risk going through the woods. While on his little 'nature walk', he felt more relaxed, and was enjoying the sights and sounds along the way.

It was now nearly around 1PM, about an hour after he started his trek. Agumon looked back to see the campsite out of plain view. Maybe just another thirty minutes, then I'll head back, he thought. As he continued with his trek and had gone further about 10 or more ft, from the corner of his eye, he had spotted something unusual. To his left in the woods, there was clearing nearby and not too far from the riverbank with a single tree in the center. It looked to be about 20ft tall and bore small red melon like fruit from its branches. Something he hasn't really seen before. His stomach began growling. He was getting a bit tired and hungry from his walk so a small snack couldn't hurt, can it? He decided just to grab a quick bite and head back before it gets too late. He headed towards the tree which thankfully had low hanging branches so he could pluck the fruit just by reaching out and standing on his tiptoes. He then examined the fruit more closely; sniffing it to make sure it wasn't poisonous and safe to eat. It looked okay to eat so he then took a bite.

"Wow, this taste great!" Agumon said as he took another bite of the fruit which taste similar to apples with a hint of watermelon aftertaste. He then ate 3 more fruit, only to feel a bit drowsy and woozy that he decided to lie down against the tree and began to fall into a deep sleep. However, during his nap the fruits real effects are going to take place at the moment.

His body began to mold and grew about three times its height becoming roughly about 9ft tall. His limbs also had lengthened to accommodate with his height as well. His pectorals became bulky and inflated to the size of sofa cushions. His shoulders became broader, and were spaced farther apart due to his hard developing muscles. His back became more defined and muscular as it formed into a horseshoe shape. His neck became thick with muscle as well. His round belly molded and a strong solid 8-pack formed. His arms started bulge with muscle as his biceps grew to the size of basketballs. His hands beefed up as well. Then something odd was happening to his hands as they took a more human shape, turning the 3-digit clawed hand into a 5-digit one with a thumb and pinky. His testes were next to change as they inflated to the size grapefruits. His legs started to gain more muscle. His thighs turned into thunder thighs, becoming at least three times their original size. His calves became thick like tree trunks, and his feet then grew a couple feet with longer toe claws. His head was the last to change. His head grew to accommodate with his size, being about three times as big. His muzzle then also lengthens out a bit, and his teeth became a bit sharper and longer too. Finally, his stubby tail then grew long and pass the legs.

The fruits' effects had seemed completely done for the most part, but Agumon was still in slumber yet only for about 15 minutes. Agumon awoke with a yawn and semi-closed eyes, and scratched his belly, but then realized something was wrong. Why were there bumps there? He fully opened his eyes only to open them wider to see what happened to his body. "What hap-?" Agumon stopped midsentence and placed a claw to his mouth. His voice was now deep and macho. He then stood up, only to realize that his surroundings seemed smaller before because of his new height. He also checked his human like hands, and folded and flexed his fingers, getting more in tuned with them. He was in awe about his now buff body, but likes the feeling of it. He felt like he can take down two Champions at once! Heck, maybe even take down an Ultimate or Mega as well. Agumon then flexed both of his arms, admiring his new physique as he did various body building poses.

For awhile he questioned about how he had gotten the muscles, but then remembered about the fruit he had eaten. Of course! What other solutions were there? He then looked back at the tree, now being about half its height, he was able to pick the fruit off the branches easily than before. He wanted to see how much bigger he could get if he took another bite, but then decided against it since he wanted to see how strong he is now before going the extra mile. His way of doing this consisted of uprooting nearby trees and bench pressing them or just sees how far he could toss them.

Afterward, he thought about the fruit again. Eventually, he will need to show the fruit as evidence to explain his complete body change so he really can't keep it a secret to himself. Though he did thought about giving some to the other Digimon, more in particular Biyomon, his girlfriend about five months after the Malomyotismon incident. They both had long time secret crushes on one another, and one day Agumon finally had the courage to ask her out, and love just blossomed between both of them, even with their partners too. He wanted to give the fruit to her as a gift, and so that he and she could see eye to eye literally and that she could probably want to experience the same thing. His mind was now seeing on what Biyomon would look like after eating the fruit and transformed. How he pictured Biyomon was starting to arouse him that his penis was beginning to unsheathe. Then, Agumon had an idea. He went back to sit down by the tree again and started stroking his member, seeing how big it will get. Once fully erect, his penis length was about 8 inches long! He continued rubbing the red thick meaty shaft as he was beginning to get lost into the pleasure. He was beginning to climax as his penis began to twinge and throb. Then finally he came. He started to shoot semen all over his body like volcano as a powerful blast of 'white stuff' had been squirted onto and covered his chest and dribbled down his cock and between his legs. He continued on with his erotic activity for about 20 minutes, and finally stopped. He lolled his tongue out and panted in exhaustion.

He then took a quick rest, but suddenly and incidentally fell asleep again for about an hour. Agumon woke up to realize he was still covered in semen. Another realization was how long he slept and lost track of time. It looked around 3:00 by the setting of the sun. His partner is probably worried about his absence, thinking that he would be hurt or lost. Agumon then got up and quickly head down to the river to wash the cum off that covered his body. After that, he went back to the fruit tree. He then pondered on how to explain to his friends about his new body. However, his planning was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Agumon! Where are you?" It was Biyomon! The others probably to find him to make sure he was safe. Agumon knew she was close as he could hear her voice was nearby. Though this could be a good opportunity to let her see the new Agumon, and probably give her the fruit if she accepts it. To get her attention, he decided to shoot a Pepper Breath into the air. "Pepper Breath!" he said in his macho voice. What surprised him was that his attack had change as the fireball was 3 times bigger than it was before.

"What was that?!" was Biyomon's response to the gigantic fireball that was shot into the air that was not too far from her though. It looked like Agumon's attack but it was huge! She headed towards to where the attack was unleashed. When she had arrived to the place and started to descend, she saw a fruit bearing tree and a 9ft orange humanoid dinosaur with gigantic muscles holding a fruit. She landed on the ground and had a good look at him. He looked very handsome yet familiar to her, but wasn't all too sure. "Agumon, is that you?!" She said. "Yes, it is me. I've eaten some of this strange fruit and turned me into the mon you see before you." Agumon explain to her. She was amazed at his transformed body, and even asked him if she can feel some of his muscle. Of course, Agumon complied as he let her feel his biceps which made her flush, and she even got to feel his hard rock abs and chest. Even his bigger sack was such a grand sight to see. Though there was something on her mind that she felt like addressing. "So is it permanent?" "Is it permanent? Uh..." Agumon replied. It was something that he hadn't thought before or something that didn't occur to him until now. Is his beefy body going to stay or will he turn back into his old smaller self? Does the number of fruit determine how long it lasts? It wasn't clear. "I don't really know. I managed to stay like this for a long time now. Is it a problem?" "Well, I was asked to get you since everyone was pretty worried and we were about to leave. However, with you looking like this. It is just too hard to believe! Everyone would probably freak when they see you!" "I kind of knew about that when I saw your reaction. You still love me even if I'm like this, right?" Agumon said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Of course, I do! I love you not for your looks, but for your courage and kindness. However, your new body is, um, well stunning." Not to mention hot...and sexy... She thought to herself. Agumon was glad that Biyomon still loved him, but he also wanted to carry out his plan of her eating the fruit, and hoping she'll accept it. It was now or never. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to eat this fruit since I thought you might want to experience the same thing I went through. I think it could bring us closer together, and our bond would be stronger if we are on the same wavelength if you know what I mean. If you want to that is." he said while hanging his head low as if preparing for bad news. Biyomon just smiled. "I understand fully well, Agumon, and I'll be happy to take your offer. I agree that it'll definitely build up our relationship more." Though she really wanted to know what it'll be like to be big and buff, and at least they'll be both physically alike together and compatible for one another. Agumon's mouth formed into a smile as he received the answer he wanted to hear.

He then gave Biyomon the fruit he had been holding onto, and he watched her eat it. She really liked the taste, and ate about 3 more fruit. Like with Agumon, she started to become drowsy and took a nap near the fruit tree. Agumon knew what was going to happen next and watched with great interest as her transformation was about to begin. Her body started to morph and grow taller, ending up with a height of 8.5ft. Her limbs elongated to accommodate her body. Her wings became more like feathered arms, and her biceps grew to the size of cantaloupe. Her legs took on a woman like shape as her thighs were 3 times bigger than before so were her feet and talons. Her chest ballooned to EE cups with nipples protruding from the pink feathers. Her abs formed into decent sized 6-pack. Her body then developed a luscious hourglass form, and her feathery bum inflated a couple of inches. Her head didn't change much except grew a bit to adjust to her body. The transformation was complete.

During Biyomon's transformation and afterward, Agumon became a hot and bothered as he admired her beautiful body, and fantasized about her more for the second time that day. He began to unsheathe down there, and started to massage his member long and slow strokes. He then settled down under a nearby tree and continued pleasuring himself while having a huge goofy smile stamped on his muzzle. Precum then oozed and dribbled down his 8 inch dick. He started to climax now. He stroke his member hard and faster until a blast of cum erupted from his penis. His manhood was completely covered from the head to the scrotum in sperm. He still kept on going with his erotic deed as more semen gushed out from the head, now getting his chest covered in it. He stopped after about 10 minutes while hyperventilating during the process. In the aftermath, he left a huge puddle of white stuff in between his legs, and leaving his torso and the area around his thighs almost completely covered. Exhausted from his masturbation session, he went to sleep.

Biyomon woke up about 10 minutes later after Agumon's act of pleasure. She slowly stirred from her nap, and was in shock as she looked down at her body. She was pretty amazed and at the same time excited about her new body. She first began to fondle with her breast, then she inserted her finger into her slit and had an orgasm. She got up from the tree yet felt a bit unbalanced because of how tall she was now and that everything around was smaller. She then felt most of her body and outlined her curvy humanlike body. She liked her new body a lot. Her eyes then spotted Agumon to the right of her lying beside a tree, and saw the mess he made on himself. The sight aroused her quite a bit. She walked over to him, and knelt down with her face inches to his penis which was now flaccid. She started lapping the semen that has covering his member. After a while, she started to give Agumon a BJ when his private part went stiff again. The sleeping orange lizard started to twitch a bit and moaned at the sensation she was giving him. Agumon's penis throb as she let it went deeper in her throat. Then the moment came as a load of cum burst from his dick and into her mouth. She managed to swallow most of it, and savored it. This caused Agumon to wake up, but waited to see what the else the pink bird would do. Biyomon then massaged his shaft by using her breasts. She had tit sex with Agumon for a couple of moments as both were moaning and groaning at the erotic sensations. The bird then crawled up unto Agumon while inserting his still stiffened sexual body part into her. She let a small gasp at the feeling of a male inside of her. At the same time Agumon let out a grunt at the feeling of his shaft rubbing up against her inner fleshy walls. After some time, they finished with their sex session.

"So how is your new body?" "It feels fantastic, Agumon! Well, I don't know if I could fly anymore, but my power would probably make up for it." She said as she laid her head on his chest. He then placed a claw on her back and started to gently stroke her feathers. "So when should we head back to the others?" Agumon asked. "Maybe a bit later, though I wouldn't be surprised they were looking for us right now. I'm sure they won't mind us for being late once they take a good look at our new bodies, and when we explain about what happened to us." "Good enough for me." He replied. Then they both fell asleep as the sun began to disappear behind the treetops.

The End


End file.
